xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gadolt
Gadolt (ガド, Gado, Gud; English dub: ) is Sharla's fiancé with whom she had plans to marry after the attack on Colony 6. He is also the Colonel of the Defense Force in Colony 6. He was like a father to Juju. He looks like a bold man and he wields a rifle which is the only thing Sharla has after the attack. He seems to get upset about losing unnecessary lives which is shown in a flashback where he got all worked up after thirty men died and a fortress was overtaken. Story When the Mechon attack Colony 6, Gadolt stays behind with the Defense Force, while Sharla and Juju are ordered to leave with the refugees. Since then, they get no news of Gadolt's fate. This is ultimately what pushes Juju to Colony 6, against the orders of his sister. When Sharla, Reyn and Shulk reach a base inside the Ether mine, they meet Otharon who is fighting four Mechon. After the fight, Otharon says that he and Gadolt were planning to free the other men who were captured during the battle of Colony 6. The plan, however, failed miserably. When Otharon woke up, only Gadolt's rifle remained. After the party defeats Xord, Sharla refuses to believe that Gadolt is dead, and vows to have revenge on the Mechon and find Gadolt. Jade Face It is revealed that Gadolt, much like Fiora, did not die, but was captured to use a Faced Mechon. As Egil is scanning the Mechon for memories, he comes across a memory of Sharla that is strong. He orders some Mechon to bring Jade Face to him. He then erases its memories and orders it to kill Shulk. First Meeting The group first meets Gadolt in his Face Mechon near the end of Mechonis Field, just before the path to the Central Factory. Sharla realises it is Gadolt and calls out his name. He, however, does not remember her and you must fight him. You have to cross most of the floor to reach him. He will fire his linear laser at you when you are visible. To avoid this, run towards the metal plates sticking out to escape his view. After the fight, Gadolt will come out of the Mechon to which Sharla starts calling his name again. He shows his face and has lost his right eye. He fires a super blast to which Meyneth stops. He disappears and Vanea appears. She reveals that Gadolt's memory is no more, because Egil has erased it in order to remove all the weaknesses of the Face Mechon. Second Meeting and Final Battle As the group is about to reach Egil, Shulk feels a blast coming and warns the group just in time. It turns out that Gadolt fired some bullets at the group. He talks about how good Shulk's mastery of the Monado is. Sharla calls his name out again but he says that he does not know her. You then fight Gadolt but the battle will end when you have done enough damage to him. After that, Gadolt fires multiple bullets which hit everyone except for Sharla. Dunban comments that he can still remember her. Meyneth tells Shulk that she can reverse the effects if they give her enough time. You fight him again to help Meyneth. After the fight, Meyneth uses Final Cross and reverses the effects. Sharla rushes over to an injured Gadolt, who has stumbled out of his Mechon. Gadolt tells her that he could feel that Egil was originally good but then became consumed by fear. As the group leave to go to the portal, Gadolt tells Reyn to take care of Sharla for him. The Death of Gadolt After Egil starts to blow up Agniratha, the group tries to escape. They are about to be consumed by the blast when Gadolt uses his Mechon as a shield. By doing this, he sacrifices his life. Meyneth creates a shield to protect the group from the rest of the blast. She, however, was only able to do it because Gadolt had given her enough time. Sharla starts crying and Reyn says that Gadolt saved them. 118px-Mech Green Face - Xenoblade Chronicles.png gadolt concept.jpg External Links Battle video Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hom Category:Pages with spoilers